


【夏深】糖果战争

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 下阵雨 - Fandom, 夏深
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 2





	【夏深】糖果战争

李振宁有低血糖，这是unine队内皆知的事情。  
只有夏瀚宇不知道，在他看来，男生吃甜食有些幼稚，像长不大的小朋友。所以在他眼里，兜里随时都揣着巧克力的李振宁自带初中生滤镜，甜甜软软，蹦蹦跳跳。  
从这点上便能看出来，他和李振宁其实并不太熟。

真正意义上的第一次交集，是源于一次起夜。他去完卫生间迷迷糊糊地往床边走，突然听到楼下“吱呀”一声，是冰箱门被拉开的声音。管栎这么晚还起来做吃的？夏瀚宇站在二楼楼梯上往下望，便看见鬼鬼祟祟的人影抱着一盒冰激凌溜出来，然后就是窸窸窣窣吃东西的声音。  
睡衣上那两只长长耷拉下来的耳朵让他很容易就辨认出了主人的身份，李振宁。  
没记错的话，那盒冰激凌是某个大牌新出的口味，号称用猫山王榴莲和黑巧做原料，配上高醇度牛乳奶油，热量高达600卡路里。这是个让寻常偶像心尖发颤的数字，听到都恨不得甩开膀子在跑步机上用力挥洒生命，李振宁却吃得心满意足。  
夏瀚宇决心尽到作为队友的义务，提醒一下这只贪吃的考拉：“喂。”  
李振宁抖了一下，然后抬头就看见夏瀚宇，大眼瞪小眼间夏瀚宇的话突然梗到了喉咙，正在考虑充分措辞的时候，李振宁小心翼翼地开了口，托着那盒冰激凌冲他举起来：“你也要吃吗？”

事情是怎么变成这样的，夏瀚宇也不清楚。  
当他反应过来时，他已经和李振宁面对面蹲在桌子旁，你一勺我一勺地往嘴里送奶油。糖分在舌尖扩散，一点点尴尬的氛围在两人间蔓延。夏瀚宇努力打破寂静：“你怎么这么晚还在吃东西？”李振宁眨眨眼：“补充能量啊。”他出于好意隐瞒了自己巡演之后有点头晕的情况，夏瀚宇沉默了，一句“别吃那么多甜食”打着转就是说不出来。  
李振宁却问：“你也很喜欢吃甜的吗？”要不然怎么大半夜还和我抢冰激凌。  
夏瀚宇摇了摇头，李振宁却会错了意，一拍他肩膀：“没事，我不会说出去的。”  
他踩着拖鞋走了：“下次买东西一起吃啊。”

夏瀚宇痛苦地发现，李振宁是个言出必行的人。  
从那天晚上之后，他就经常去房间里找他分享卡路里，哦不，是甜食。夏瀚宇第一次知道甜食有这么多花样，马卡龙半熟芝士雪媚娘曲奇千层双皮奶慕斯布朗尼，抹茶红豆蜜桃芒果榴莲草莓巧克力。李振宁每次都慷慨地买一大堆，一式两份，然后流水价般往他那送。夏瀚宇不爱甜食，夏瀚宇想哭。但是看着李振宁清纯又懵懂的大眼睛，他总是默默地接下来，道谢，然后和他肩并着肩一起吃掉。最后看着小朋友快乐挥手离开的背影，默默打一个饱嗝。  
看着体重秤上向红线逼近的数字，夏瀚宇决定不能坐以待毙。  
他要反击，他要义正辞严地拒绝李振宁，连话都想好了：“对不起，其实我不喜欢吃甜的，谢谢你这两周以来给我送的吃的。”

当晚夏瀚宇就做了一个梦。  
梦里李振宁笑得甜美可爱，背着手跳到他面前，变戏法一样从身后掏出一个蛋黄酥：“这是xx牌新出的口味，皮酥奶香，流油蛋黄。喏，分你一个。”夏瀚宇盯着那个蛋黄酥没接，硬着头皮把想好的话说了，“对不起，其实我不喜欢吃甜的，谢......”  
他话还没说完就瞳孔剧震，因为对面的李振宁一扁嘴，哭了。  
他，哭，了。夏瀚宇脑海中被这三个大写加粗的黑体反复刷屏，他哭了他哭了他哭了他哭了，怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办......  
梦里的李振宁哭得上气不接下气，一面哭一面用手背擦眼泪：“我...我挑了好久才...才挑出来的，没想到...没想到一直在给你添...添麻烦。”他睫毛长长地垂下来，整个人看上去沮丧得要命：“既然你不喜欢，那我拿给别人吃啦。”然后夏瀚宇就眼睁睁地看着他转身往外走，再然后，夏瀚宇就吓醒了。一摸背上，全是冷汗。  
Plan A, pass.

打直球行不通，夏瀚宇决定曲线救国。  
如果能让李振宁觉察到甜食的危害，那么不仅自己能解脱，李振宁也能避免发胖的威胁。  
只是——看着李振宁在练舞间隙都不忘从裤兜里掏出M&M巧克力豆，夏瀚宇觉得，这个计划任重而道远。他首先上百度搜索了“甜食”“甜品”“糖”，然后费力在一水儿新东方烹饪教程中点开了几篇名为《甜食的危害》《过度摄取糖分可致智商降低》《震惊，青少年吃它竟成瘾》的文章，然后复制粘贴到word里，通通打印下来。然后搜索“如何委婉建议别人改掉坏习惯”，网上说，人一般被别人提意见的时候心情不会太好，而饱和度较低的颜色有利于改善心情，比如浅粉一类的颜色会使人内心平和。  
于是夏瀚宇买了个粉红色的信封，把A4纸折了又折放进去，封口时几乎都要封不住，厚厚的一沓。直接塞给李振宁肯定不行，得托别人转交。这个转交的人选得好好考虑，要口风紧的，还要和李振宁关系好的，夏瀚宇思来想去找了姚明明。幼喵喵被喊出来的时候一头雾水，他故作冷酷地把信封递过去：“这个帮我转交给李振宁。”  
姚明明盯着手里粉粉嫩嫩的少女心颜色震惊了，他接过去：“你放心，我一定给他。”  
夏瀚宇松了一口气，笑了。他还没来得及表达自己的谢意，就被姚明明用胳膊肘钦佩地撞了一下：“老夏，看不出来，够刚。”  
夏瀚宇一脸懵，还来不及品味，姚明明已经走远了。

姚明明推开门的时候，李振宁正躺在床上玩手机，枕头边放着考拉玩具和一大堆零食。  
何昶希不在，姚明明放心大胆地走过去坐到李振宁旁边，“夏瀚宇喜欢你。”  
李振宁手一抖，手机差点掉下去砸到他鼻梁：“你说什么？”  
姚明明庄重地把那个厚厚的粉红色信封往他面前一递：“这是他托我转交的，给你写的情书。”  
李振宁难以置信地接过来，姚明明拍着他的肩膀叹气：“没看出来，老夏平时话那么少，写起东西来还挺认真的。”他站起身：“我出去了，你好好考虑，别辜负老夏一片心意。”  
门“咔哒”一声合上了，李振宁看着手里的信封发呆。他认认真真回忆了一遍两周以来他和夏瀚宇相处的全过程，基本就是他买新的甜食给夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇坐在他旁边吃，头发垂下来宛如一只毛茸茸的阿拉斯加犬，画面倒是挺温馨。李振宁的心突然软了软，正准备拆开信封的时候手指又顿住了。  
这份心意太庞大，还是等到合适的时候再看。  
他决定要多了解一下对方再做决定。  
不过看来夏瀚宇的确很喜欢吃甜的，再送些给他吧，李振宁如是想。

夏瀚宇睡了午觉起来神清气爽，李振宁已经三天没有给他送甜食了，看起来那封信很有效果。他看着镜子，一边整理一边哼歌，正在这时房门被敲响了，打开一看，李振宁抱着快递跌跌撞撞地走进来，“砰”地往地上一放：“果果，这是我给你买的东西。”  
夏瀚宇没有注意到李振宁的称呼，背上突然爬上一阵凉飕飕的预感，“是什么？”  
李振宁热得额发都黏在额头上，不断地用手扇着风：“你自己打开看看。”  
夏瀚宇拿起裁纸刀，缠得紧密的透明胶被整整齐齐地划开，然后他眼前一黑。

三号纸箱的四角都放着滋滋冒着冷气的冰袋，中间码得整整齐齐全是甜品。最底下的是金黄的乳酪芝士条，然后是大颗大颗的芒果布丁和草莓爆浆蛋糕，榴莲千层盒子，精致的巧克力礼盒，浅茶夹心......看着那些柔软如云朵但热量爆炸的东西，夏瀚宇的心颤抖了。他蹲在纸箱边转向李振宁，艰难地发问：“我托姚明明给你的信你看了吗？”  
李振宁脸色一红，不好意思地转过脸：“看了。”  
看着呆呆的夏瀚宇，李振宁觉得自己看到了懵懵的阿拉斯加，看起来凶凶的，实际上可可爱爱。他没忍住摸了摸他的头，“好啦，我会快点给你答复的。”  
想了想又凑过去，飞快地在他脸上亲了一下，然后心情颇好的出了门。

夏瀚宇蹲在原地，陷入了人生的思考。我是谁，我从哪里来，事情是怎么变成现在这个样子的。  
温热细腻的触感还印在脸上，夏瀚宇默默地捂住了通红的耳朵。  
Plan B, 失败。

当天晚上的行程是去支持前辈的演唱会。  
灯光熄灭，浮动的只有荧光棒的微光，像流转的银河。在低沉抒情的歌声里，夏瀚宇的手指突然被旁边的人勾住了，他疑惑地看着李振宁。他今天晚上的眼妆很好看，衬得微微上挑的眼睛如星海。嘴唇上薄薄的一层唇彩，如同上了昂贵的瓷釉。  
然后那双唇就凑了过来，吐出意义不明但温柔的文字：“我想好了，我们试试吧。”  
试试，试试什么？夏瀚宇想问，黑暗里那人的神色清澈，却有点让他贪恋的移不开眼。  
后知后觉下午的那个吻，夏瀚宇突然恍然大悟，所以，这两周李振宁是在追他吗？  
他垂下眼睑，神色纠结地盯着两人交握的手指，这样好像也不错。  
舞台上的人唱出了一个华丽的高音，四射迷离的灯光里李振宁回过头来冲他笑，夏瀚宇突然把他的手拉得更紧一些。  
不，不是不错，是很好。  
简直没有比这再好的事情了。

夏瀚宇就这样莫名其妙地拥有了一个男朋友。  
虽然在后续相处过程中，深深小朋友的初中生滤镜碎得很彻底，但是夏瀚宇还是没出息地喜欢。  
唯一不好的就是，李振宁还是很喜欢吃甜食。  
而在一起后的两周，夏瀚宇惊恐地发现，广东人李深竟然在别墅里熬起了糖水，据说夏天清凉又甜蜜。夏瀚宇站在他旁边，看着他手忙脚乱地用筷子刺破奶皮，加入熬熟的红豆泥，认命地闭了闭眼。  
“你到底为什么这么爱吃甜食？”  
李振宁停下手，困惑地歪着头：“不是你喜欢，你以为我会做？”  
“姚明明真的把信给你了？”  
李振宁意识到什么放下勺子，拉着夏瀚宇往楼上走。宿舍里没有人，他翻出自己珍藏着压在箱底的粉红色信封，干脆利落地往自己男朋友面前一拍。  
“这是你给我的情书，一直没打开看，想听你念给我听。择日不如撞日，就现在吧。”

听到“情书”二字，夏瀚宇终于在现实中经历了一次瞳孔地震。  
他想掐死姚明明，想摇晃着那人喊你为什么要这么对我。  
李振宁已经打开了信封，扫了一眼就眯起了眼睛，然后眉头越皱越紧。  
“《甜食的危害》？《治疗糖类依赖症的12种方法》？《论发胖对心血管疾病的成因探究》？”  
他阴恻恻地转头，看着欲哭无泪的夏瀚宇：“要不要解释一下？”

十分钟后，李振宁终于听懂了来龙去脉，捏着信封气得笑出了声：  
“所以你压根没想跟我谈恋爱？”  
夏瀚宇拼命摇头，委屈巴巴地握着考拉爪子：“我喜欢你。”  
是真的喜欢，笑的样子喜欢，生气的样子也喜欢，哪怕是熬他不喜欢的糖水，他看着他忙前忙后的样子，也心动得不得了，喜欢得不得了。  
李振宁沉着脸坐着不说话，夏瀚宇不知道该怎么办，低着头去哄：“对不起......”  
然后那人突然站起来，揪着他的衣领子踮着脚就吻了上来。双唇交接时他还能看到李振宁眼睛里清晰又明亮的怒意，然后渐渐被一点点温软的无奈覆盖。他捧着他的脸去吮吸他的舌尖，口腔还带着清甜的红豆泥的味道，奇怪的是，夏瀚宇一点都不讨厌。  
结束这个吻时，李振宁松开衣服靠在他怀里低低喘着气：“你是笨蛋吗，不喜欢就直接告诉我，干嘛委屈自己那么久。”  
夏瀚宇对他说起了那个梦，李振宁听得又好气又好笑，喃喃道：“你真的是......”  
他的睫毛垂了垂，又飞快扬起来，认真地看夏瀚宇：“所以你到底喜欢吃什么口味？”

旷日持久的糖果战争终于结束了。  
但夏瀚宇却仍然在甜蜜的烦恼里沉浮，因为——  
恋爱是糖，甜到忧伤。


End file.
